through the ages
by sniper757
Summary: naruto x harry potter. naruto has lived a long time and has seen many things. war and peace. life and death. but he has been there through it all to keep the balance. for he is the great balance.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto had just killed the Akutsuki with one big jutsu that killed all in 1 mile area. They were mistaken to let him live that long. By letting him live and get stronger they let him become too strong.

Now Naruto was nothing but a soul looking at the Death God wile the world around him was frozen. "Umm hi. I guess it's time I move on right?" asked Naruto

"...no. You are different then most. When you fused with the Kyuubi you became immortal. You are the new bijuu. You see Kami made the bijuu to do what she could not on the world. Such as killing a village or clan off." said the death god

"Why can't Kami do that? I mean she is a god right?"

"She is the god of life. I am the god of death. I can no more give life then Kami can take it. We would be going against our own powers and we just can't do that. Now you are special. Thanks to the statue you blew up you have absorbed all the bijuus. There must always be at least one bijuu on earth at eney one time. I will take the other bijuus from you but let you keep being the 9 tailed bijuu. If you agree to become the next bijuu then you would have to perform the job of one. You can keep on living. So is it a deal?" said the death god

"Sure just tell me what I have to do."

"To be a bijuu means more than you know. To be one means you are the one that keeps balance between good and evil as well as life and death in the world. Kami and I have tried to do this in a number of different ways. We have tried someone being reincarnation. After that we tried having the bijuus that you know. But because we used animals instead of humans they were more in tune with nature. So when something was disrupting nature they would go and destroy what ever it was. If we had used a man instead then they would have found out what it was before attacking." said the death god

"So all I got to do is keep the balance?"

"Yes"

"Then let us begin"

0000000000000000000

15000 years later

0000000000000000000

In 15,000 years Naruto had many names and have seen many things. He saw the creation of vampires, werewolves and more. He has been known as Merlin. He has been kings. And he had kept the balance threw all of it. Now he was going back to a school that he helped found a little over 1,000 years ago. Hogwarts. After the first 2,000 years all mankind (not Naruto) lost the ability to us chakra (the fusion of physical and spiritual energy) and could only us the spiritual part of it. after that the uzumaki clan became well known as a clan that could do things that no one else could (and having Merlin as part of your clan would make you well known. it was not a clan but people thought it was because Naruto lived so long that people thought that he were different people)

Naruto sat in his own compartment on the Hogwarts express. nO one wanted to sit by the quite 11 year old (that's what he looks like but he is MUCH older.). He would just sit there and read or write something in a book by his side. He was already in his robes and the train had not even left the station. His cat was lying next to him. Now a normal cat is normal to see at Hogwarts but this cat was not. It was a Nundu.

A cat like beast that is arguably the most dangerous creature in the world. It was beasts that have never been killed buy fewer then 100 skilled wizards working together. It has a deadly breath and the ability to change its size. Right now it was the size of a normal house cat. Well a baby leopard.

Wile he was reading the door opened and someone came in and asked if he could sit in there." Sure" says Naruto

"Hi my name is Harry potter. What's yours?" the now introduced Harry potter says

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki" says Naruto

"Wow that is a cool looking cat what kind is it?" Harry asks

"it's a Nundu" seeing the blank look Harry was giving him he elaborated" a Nundu is a magical cat that has deadly breath and can change its size" said Naruto

"So that thing can kill us?" said a now scared Harry

"Yes. But it won't. My baby here would not hurt a fly" said Naruto as he scratched the cat behind the ear. When Harry sees his hand he sees Naruto is wearing a gold ring with a black stone in it. It was a black diamond. "Nice ring" said Harry

"Ya. It's the head of the family ring." said Naruto and he looks at harrys hand and asks "where is your family ring?"

"I don't have one" said Harry. Naruto had an idea. "Are you sure? I mean the potter clan was a rich and noble clan and I know that you are the last one so why don't you have one?" said Naruto

"I did not know that they were rich and noble."

"Well we will find out now." said Naruto as he takes out his wand and waves it at the door. After that he bites his thumb and dose some hand seals and slams his hand on the floor. POOF a goblin appears he had a crown on.(you might want to know how he got a summoning contract with the goblins well he had to put strong seals in there bank that will kill all who trys to steal from the owner of it. he put the seals on the older ones. the ones between vault 1-500. the use of goblins are for help with politics, laws, and war. the goblins know the laws better then anyone. and for war he could summon a hole army of goblins to fight for him. now they don't do it for free. he has to pay 1000 galions to summon a king. 50 to summon each different goblin. unless he is summoning an army witch is about 500 goblins that is 20000 galions)

"Hay Naruto why have you summoned me? By the way it will be 1000 galions for summoning Me." said the goblin king

"No problem. Just take it out of my vault. But the reason I have called you hear is to tell me why Mr. Potter here dose not have his family ring?" asked Naruto

"be right back" the king says and poofs away only to reappear 5 min latter."Well it says here that he didn't request a meeting with the head of family part of gringots. He will have to come to the bank next time he has a chance to become the head of the potter family. If that is all I will be heading back now" said the king and after a nod of the head by Naruto he poofs back.

"Well I think that will be all you have to do to get a ring" said Naruto as he waved his wand at the door unlocking it. Not 20 secs latter a bossy looking girl opened the door and asked if they have seen a toad. Then she saw that Naruto was reading a book with no words on the front to tell what book it was. So she asked what book it was. So he told her "it is a very old book with spells that are no longer can be found in other books." Naruto says

"May I read it after you're done?" asked a very excited hermione

"No"

"What? Why?"

"Because its mine and I don't like you. We don't even know your name and you don't know ours and yet you are asking for something of mine" said Naruto

"Fine I am hermione and you are?" said hermione

"My name is Harry potter"

"And my name is Naruto Uzumaki"

"Wow you are Harry potter? I of corse know all about you. I have books that say you are a hero before you could walk." then she remembers the book Naruto was reading and asked if she could read it now. "No. it dose not change the fact that I don't like you now that I know your name."

"We will be arriving in 20 min. please be ready to get of when we arrive" said a voice from out of no where. And hermione turned and ran to where she had her stuff to put on her robes

20 min later

"All first years this way. First years over here" called a man that was so big that Naruto thought he had to be half giant. When all the first years were in a boat the boats left on there way to Hogwarts. As they got closer to the castle the first years got there first look at the magical school. It was the most beautiful castle that most have ever seen. When they arrived they were lead up a flight of stairs to a door. A teach came out and explained what the houses were and how the school worked. And were taken into the great hall. As soon as they entered they were wowed by the look of the place. That was when hermione started on about how she read Hogwarts a history and about how the roof was charmed to look like the sky outside. Yaa like she is the only one that can read a book. So like the nice guy Naruto is he says "shut up. You act like you are the only one who can read." right before they stopped in front of an old looking hat an old looking chair.

"When I call your name please come up and put the sorting hat on. It will call out the house you best fit in." said McGonagall after that Naruto tuned the rest out until.

"Harry potter" after she called that the hall began to wisper about Harry "did you hear that" and "Harry potter came to Hogwarts" were just some of what Naruto could hear. After 2 min the hat yelled "GRYFINDOR" then he tuned the rest out agine. Until "Naruto Uzumaki" now this to had a reaction from a lot of people. But only from all pure-bloods and some of the half-bloods. Even dumbledore looked on as he thought of ways to get this Uzumaki on his side (how little he knows about Naruto). With the powers of an Uzumaki on his side voldemort would stand no chance of winning. As he was thinking that the pure-bloods were thinking of ways to marry him (girls) or get him to there side. His family could use magic in ways that no one else could. And with him as there ally they could be much stronger so all the pure-bloods wished that he would go to there house.

As Naruto was sitting with the sorting hat on his head he was talking to the hat

00000000000000

Naruto's mind

00000000000000

"Hi hat it's been a wile"

"Yes it has Merlin (the hat calls him Merlin because when he help build Hogwarts he was going by Merlin."

"Well I have been enjoying life but I had to come back because some one has upset the balance and I am here to correct it."

"Ahhh. Okay. So I guess I have to sort you. Do you want to go to your house (Merlin house is a house that only 1 person in about 200 years go to. (It's always him but he changes his appearance each time he comes back to Hogwarts.))" The hat says

"Yes"

"So be it"

0000000000000000

The great hall

0000000000000000

"UZUMAKI" much to the surprise of everyone. The only one that knew that there was a UZUMAKI house was the headmaster. Right after the hat yelled what house the hall became bigger and a round table appeared in the middle of the hall. and as he got up and walk over to sit at the round table he could have sworn he hear hermione telling the person next to her that there was no such but lucky that the one she was talking with was a 7th year pure-blood who told her that there was a Uzumaki house and that MERLIN UZUMAKI was the one that made the house when he helped found the school.

A/n well I'm done I hope you like this chap. the only reason I have written this story is because I am sooooooo board. I don't know when I will be this board agine but that is when I will write more

That's it for this chap but tell me what you think and pm me if you have ideas for the next chap

It might be a day or a year before the next chap comes up.

I am making this an M-ratting but latter in the story I will need people to write lemons for me for m/f and m/f/f for me. Because I am bad at writing lemons


	2. Chapter 2

You guys are never going to believe this but I had Microsoft word on my computer and I just found it (right after that I felt so dumb) so I am trying it on this chap. tell me if I still need a Bata. Ether way it's cool. And thank you to the people that offered to be my Bata

:)

Those made me want to write more now that I know that people like my work enof to Bata it

After the feast when the students were going to there dorms the headmaster asked Naruto to fallow him to his office. When they got to the gargoyles the headmaster says "lemon drop". They gargoyles let them go.

"Now Mr. Uzumaki. I'm afraid that we can't have you be in the Uzumaki house. the reason is that was have lost the location of said house about 45 years ago (1 year after Dumbledore became headmaster. when he found out that the people that are in that house have more power then the other houses. he found out that they could check out eney book from the library.( Naruto dose not care about that. he has been around for longer then eney book about history can say. and in that time he has learned many things. he buys every new book once every 50 years to keep up with the new spells.)) so I would like for you to be resorted" said the headmaster

"That is all right I know where it is" said Naruto

"Ohh... alright" said the headmaster wile thinking of ways to get him to befriend only people that were under his thumb.

"Ill be going now" says Naruto as he leaves to his dorms for a start of the new school was about to start

There he was walking down the long hallways of Hogwarts. Naruto knew that Dumbledore was an old man that used his age to manipulate people to do things that he wanted them to do. It didn't help that about 50 years ago he helped defeat that weak dark lord that was trying to gain control of the world. Now he was known as the leader of the light (here Naruto thought that he needs to be take down a few pegs in the public's view). But for the life of him he could not figure what Dumbledore was up to. So as he walked to the nearest door still thinking about what Dumbledore was up to he spoke the password that lets eney door become the entrance to the Uzumaki house. As he walked in he found nothing had changed from the time he last visited the castle.

The room was just a bedroom with a desk in the in the corner. And 1 door to the left and 2 doors to the right. In front of him was a king size bed with a perch at the side. The bed looked like the other student's bed but bigger and was green, blue, red, and yellow. The first door to the right was a bathroom with a bathtub that could pass for a pool. In the second door to the right was a library. It was full of books with thing that have long since forgotten. The final door (not the one he just came in from) and the only one on the left was where he was walking to. So he put his hand on the doorknob wile putting chakra in it. The door opened into a room with weapons, scrolls and the thing that he came in here for. icha icha books. (They were more story the anything else. a women had a copy and decided to read it and to her surprise it was a good book. and gave it to Naruto. up until then he thought it was only smut but he found it to be a good book. so he bought 10 of every edition.) He walks out of the room and jumps into bed for a good long sleep.

00000000000000

The next day

00000000000000

As he woke up Naruto could tell that it would be a long day. As Naruto got out of bed he slipped on something. He search for whatever he slipped on but could not find anything. Even when he used his mage sight. After that failed he tried his life sight. Mage sight was used to see eney magic. Wile life sight was used to see anything that was alive. even things that no one else can see (Luna's sight).( the sharingan was latter spread threw all the population that gave them life sight. he found a way to get the ability. it was a jutsu that gave the person using it the bloodline of the person that it was being used on. but now they were almost all gone there were only about 7 families that still can us it or pass it down and only 5 that have people that have the ability to us it )(wile the byakugan gave people mage sight after the loss of chakra). Finally giving up on finding what tripped him he called his pet cat (Nundu) and told her that she could sleep today wile he was at class. And after a bath he walked out of his bathroom to see his little Nundu asleep on his bed. Without making a sound he got his wand from the bed side table.

This wand was the most powerful wand ever. It was made from a dead tree of life. (The tree of life is a lot like a Phoenix. it was only dead for .7 seconds before it came back alive.) The cores were of the divined and the dammed. With a feather from the purest angel (willingly given). Soaked in the blood of the most corrupted demon (forcefully taken (when ever something is taken and not give it becomes worse. Like if a unicorn's blood is given then it will not have the bad side effect that it dose if it is willingly given)). After it was made Naruto put seals on it. No one else can us it without permission. It was unbreakable.

Naruto went to the exit door and opened it. The exit was right were Naruto wanted to be. Right next to the great hall. As Naruto walked into the great hall it was clear that the people that didn't know about the Uzumaki clan/house asked people that did and all wanted to know one thing. How strong was Naruto?

Ignoring all this Naruto sat on a chair and began to eat.

000000000 dumbledore's p.o.v. 000000000000

Dumbledore at that moment entered the great hall to find it almost silent. But as he started to eat at the head table he found that the noise got louder at all the tables but the Gryfindor's. All of them were looking at the Uzumaki table. The twins were eager for something. And it didn't take someone as smart as him (Dumbledore) to figure out that the twins were up to something and it involved the young Uzumaki. He had been up all night with plots to get the Uzumaki to join him. His first plan to have him resorted had failed. The brat had known where the house was. Something he thought was only told to the headmaster for them to know if someone was ever sorted into the house. He would find a way to bring Naruto to his side. Or he would have to kill him.

00000000000 normal p.o.v. 000000000000

As Naruto finished eating people started to point at him and laugh. When Naruto asked the nearest person who was not laughing and asked what was so funny.

"It's that your hair has turned bubble gum pink. I think it was the twins that did it to you." Said a Slytherin that was pranked on the train to hog warts by the twins. ohh they didn't know who they were messing with when they pranked the best prankster in history.

It was only after a review that I found out that I used the non-spell checked and grammar checked so here is the new 1. I hope it's good now. This is the 3rd time I have updated this chapter


	3. Chapter 3

As Naruto was lying on his bed he could not help but think of all the things that have happened in the last month.

000000000

Flash back

000000000

"Were you the ones that did this to my hair?" asked Naruto

"Yes" said the twins

"Why?" asked Naruto

"We were board" said one of the twins

"Well this means war" said Naruto with a smile. But a smile that people knew was going to be trouble for the twins. But for some reason the twins were thinking that Naruto would just let it go. Ohh how little they know

As Naruto walked out of the great hall with his pink hair he was plotting ways to get the twins back. His first thought was to turn them into Snape look-a-likes. But that went out the window when he thought of how much trouble they could make if they were looking like Snape. Then he thought of something his brother in all but blood Konohamaru had made. After that Naruto just made an evil laugh wile walking to his first class. Witch was charms with professor flitwick who was so small that Naruto didn't see him until he took roll.

After the roll the professor talked for one hour about the importance of the wand movement and the way you say the spell. When the class finally ended (Naruto thanked Kami that it was over. but it was not all bad it was so boring that Naruto thought of what to do to the twins) Naruto got up and walked to his next class. But was stopped when he heard something that sounded like a snake talking to him. As he could not find a snake around he just gave up finding it and left to the next class.

Potions class was what Naruto thought it would be like. As soon as he saw the teacher at the welcome feast he knew that Snape was going to be a teacher that favored his own house and hated all others. When Naruto walked into the class he was thankful that he had put temperature controls seals on his robes. Wile he was the only one that was not cold (to witch professor Snape thought was odd) he could still tell it was somewhere between 5-10 degrees below the other parts of the castle.

BANG

Professor Snape just entered and closed the door wile his robes moved in ways that Naruto thought had to be spelled to do that. "Silence. There would be no foolish wand waving in here. You are here to learn the subtle and exact art that is the potion. that is, if you are not the usual batch of dunderheads that I have to teach every year." said the professor." when I call your name say here." as Snape was calling roll Naruto was looking around for his quills

When Snape got to his name Naruto had found his quills and said here. But the teacher didn't go on. "Ahh. Mr. Uzumaki our new celebrity. Tell me. What would I get by adding powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" asked Snape

"That would be a potion." said Naruto as some of the students laughed.

"Wrong. Let's try again where would you look if I asked you to find a bezoar?"

"Your potions lab" said an amused Naruto. It was fun to give technically right answers wile not the one that people wanted.

"Wrong. One last try. What is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

"The name. By the way professor I was wondering, if the draught of living death is not a potion then what is it?" asked Naruto with a smile.

"It is a potion." said a now sour Snape.

"Ohh. But you just said that adding powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood would not make a potion. But I know that it dose make the draught of living death" said Naruto with a smile.

That made the teacher look at him in the eyes. But what he didn't think he would find in a first year he did. A shield around his mind that was stronger then he could hope to beat. And as he withdrew from Naruto's mind he didn't feel a probe from Naruto's mind coming with it.

What Naruto found in Snape's mind we may never know but it was the reason that Naruto never came to another potions class again. Something that didn't go unnoticed by the rest of the students or professors. Who told the headmaster and made Naruto meat with him.

"Naruto why is it that you feel the need to no longer go the potions class?" asked the headmaster.

"Well as I am sure you know that Snape tried to enter my mind and that is something that I can't allow." said Naruto. That was one reason but Naruto did not trust Snape after what he found in his mind.

"I don't know what you mean Naruto." said the old man in a grandfatherly way. 'Yaa right like he can play that on me. I am older then him' thought Naruto" I'm sure. But I am not going back there. And as the Hogwarts charter says that a student may withdraw from eney class at eney time. And I don't want to be in that class. I am fine taking my O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s in potions in my fifth year." said Naruto

"Fine I see there is nothing I can do to stop you. I just hope that you will do well in your O.W.L.s now that you don't have a teacher." said Dumbledore. But on the inside he was mad. Not at Snape for trying to get into this brats mind but because he now knew that not only was he not going to be able to have an assessment of how strong Naruto is. He needs to get this brat on his side for 'the greater good' as he thought of it.

Back with Naruto

As he walked to a door and spoke the password he could not help but feel that something was about to happen.

As Naruto woke up at 5 am and walked to the great hall doors he took out a bottle of ink and began to paint seals on the doors. After that was done he use a bit of magic to be able to tell when the twins entered and activated the first part of the seals witch were to move the seals to a part of the twins' body. Deciding that his work was done Naruto headed back to bed for a long sleep. 'Ha suckers. I would have had potions if I didn't drop it at 10 am. Now I get to sleep till lunch.' ahh life was good' Naruto thought as he went to sleep. But wile he was sleeping the twins were eating breakfast. When they were done and stood up to go to class the seals on them starts to work. 1 sec after that the twins felt like they were on the receiving end to a **One Thousand Years of Death** jutsu. It sent them 20 feet into the air. And when they went to class they could not sit down without the buts hurting. And such a shame the Professor Snape was there first teacher and made them sit the whole time. By the end of class Snape had took 100 points from them for not sitting when told and messing up a potion because they could not concentrate on it. That was only the start of the prank war that would be last only about a month.

The next morning Naruto was walking to class when the food that he had at breakfast started to act up. But he paid it no mind. But half way into class Naruto let lose a powerful fart that was so loud that it made the professor stop what he was doing and asked what that was. Naruto who had no shame said "I think that it was the result of a prank by the twins. It was a fart that I am sure that was so loud that it could not have been normal. It had to have been made louder with magic." and as he said it people started to laugh at him. But the twins were in for a surprise.

The next day Naruto took out his wand and pointed it at the twins under the table. He said a spell and it turned the twins into slutty looking hookers... male cross dressing hookers. With lolly pops and words 'I got a lolly but I'll lick yours for some gold'. But the next day they got him back. When Naruto was walking into the great hall all his clothes disappears. But Naruto didn't care he just walked to his table and began eating. Wile this was going on the girls looked at his 'stuff' and the older ones compared it to the ones that they have seen. It was bigger then most have ever seen (in real life). Wile the guys were Jealous of what they saw. The prank wars continued like this for a month but then the twins gave up. They conceded the fact that he was the better at pranks. But other then that nothing really interesting. With not being able to do magic and only learning theory.

But his birthday was coming up and he had ordered something for his birthday.

000000000000

End flashback

000000000000

When he woke up the next day and went to breakfast a package landed by his plate. The package that he bought for his birthday hade came at last

A/n wow 2 chapters in 2 days. you better be thankful

If you have ideas for the story pm me and if it's good I might put it in like.

from now on i will be making chapters this big. it is easyer to put them out fast. and the time i made a big chapter for this story the power went off so i lost all that hard work.


	4. Chapter 4

A/n PLEASE READ THIS vote at the bottom and leave it in a review

As Naruto opened the package he found just what he wanted. A special type of ink. The kind that took a long lime to make. It was the only kind that Naruto could use to make seals. He had run out during the prank war with the twins when he made it so the twins could not finish the other's sentences. That was a major blow to the twins. But the teachers didn't mind that. They were always annoyed at how they did it and turned a blind eye to it. He had ordered it so he could make the twins food taste like crap when it was put into there mouth. Now what was he to do with it?

Just as he was about to leave the great hall an eagle flew to him and gave Naruto a letter.

To Naruto

Hay kid. How is school going? Just wanted to tell you that the meeting of the I.B.s (see down at the bottom) will be on the day after you go home for the winter.

From

Me

To say Naruto was surprise would be an understatement. The last meeting was about 150 years ago. And in such short notice. So Naruto rote a reply and sent it with the eagle

Now was the time for history of magic. Something that Naruto did really well in. (like he would fail something that he lived during) today's subject was Atlantis

"About 13,000 years ago there were people that lived on an island that was known for the people's ability to us magic. They had spells that even today we still don't know" said the ghost of a teacher.

Here Naruto thought back to his time on Atlantis

000000000000000

Flash back

000000000000000

As Naruto's boat arrived to the dock the guards stationed there were alert and one came up to Naruto. Naruto had some kind of armor on. It was dark green and looked like the things that knights wore but in fabric form. If felt like silk but was as hard as steel.

"Who are you and let me see your papers." said the guard

"Okay" said Naruto taking out his papers and handing them to the guard

"Thank you. The king has asked you to see him when you arrive sir. I am sorry that I was suspicious of you" said the guard

"With the war going on I am not surprised to see the guards being so suspicious. You have done a well job." Said Naruto as he left to see the king

0000000000

In the plaice

0000000000

"Ahh Naruto it's good to see you again" said a man with a golden crown

"Gus. It's been a wile. How have you been? When I got your letter saying that you were in trouble I came as fast as I could. What is it you need?" asked Naruto in a fast pace.

"Naruto the halfers (see bottom for details) are becoming more trouble. They will soon be to strong for us to keep at bay. We the people of Atlantis need you. You remember what you said you could do is worst came to worst? Well we need you to do it. We need you to seal off Atlantis from the world." said the king this was what Atlantis had to do or the people would be sure to die.

"Are you sure that you want this? Is there no other way?" asked Naruto

"I'm afraid not. If this dose not work the we are doomed" said King Gus in a way that Naruto knew that he had to do it. "I'll do it" said Naruto

The king looked up and said "thank you" over and over again

"You are welcome. When do you want me to get started?"

"Now" said the king. and with that Naruto began to write the seals around the city it took over 6 months to get everything ready but when he was done he visited the king and said it was done. Latter that day the king called the people to gather it the center of the city.

"We are here for a reason. The escape the halfers. The people that have lost the ability to use chakra and can only us the spiritual part of it. I have talked with a seal master and have found a way to keep our people and home safe. We will be transported to another world. It is like our's but there will be no other humans. Now we are going to go to this new world and live there safe from all the halfers. Once there we will be at peace that will last a long time. There will not be people that will go hungry." the king said. The people were happy that the war was going to be over. They had seen people die over the last 6 month in the war but the king had just given hope to the people in Atlantis in the form of a seal master. A seal master was rare to find.

After the king spoke Naruto began the sealing all 200 hand seals later and **' dimensional rift no jutsu'** after that the people were thrown into another dimension. When Naruto was done the island and everything on it were gone and Naruto was standing on the water. As he walked to his boat he thought of how the world would take this. Would they be at peace or start another war? Not 50 years later he had his answer

000000000000

End flash back

000000000000

"No one knows what happened to the island but they will always be at the center of much legends" said the ghost teacher as the bell rang.

The next class was herbology with professor Sprout. But Naruto arrived late and was asked "what took you so long? Naruto feeling like he wanted to be kakashi like said "well I was on my way when a black cat crossed my path. So being the kind of guy I was I just had to retrace my steps and find another way here. That was when I found a drowning fish so I took him to the lake. Then I got lost. By the way did you know that the forest outside the school had a giant spider bigger the hagrid?" said Naruto wile Ron was now sure he was never going to go into that cursed forest. Even if his brothers went in there every so often.

"Mr. Uzumaki that has got to be the most unlikely reason for being late I have ever heard."

"Well thank you." said Naruto with a smile

"Okay today I want you all to read pages 47-62 and right a small paper about what you have learned. If you don't finish then it will be homework." said the teacher to the class it was a cool plant that they had to read. It was called moon seed. A plant that looked like the moon but unlike other plants this one was always looking like a seed and only go bigger. It was the plant that was used in rare healing potions. it was also an ingredient in the inner wolf control potion (a potion that when a werewolf drank gave them control of when they transformed. it was like they became a werewolf animagus(sp?) the reason that all of the werewolves don't drink it was because the moon seed would only react to a few other rare ingredients. such as blood of a hell bat. the things that could react with moon seeds were so rare that you were better off trying to find a new potion that could do the same as the thing the moon seeds were going to be used for. it my not be as strong as the other potion but it would be easier to make) and some other rare potions.

After the class was over Naruto went up to the teacher and asked if she had a spare moon seed he could have.

"Why yes. I happen to have a spare but it is still young and will not be of use to you till the end of the school year." said the teacher handing it to the student.

"That won't be a problem I can us Uzumaki family magic to speed up its growth." said Naruto as he held the moon seed in his hand and turned to leave when he heard "STOP" and he turned to find the teacher running to catch up with the blond student.

"Yes?" asked Naruto

"Is what you said true? That you can speed up the growth of mood seeds? Or for that matter can you speed up the growth of eney other plant?" asked the teacher as she caught up to Naruto

"It is true that I can speed up the growth of any plant that I want. But only I can. And before you ask I can't teach it to you. But if you want I could speed up some plants for you" said Naruto

"I would like that." said the teacher to the student that was becoming his new favorite first year she had ever thought

A/n there you have it chapter 4 is done and 3 chapters in 3 days i will be taking a break for wile to let people vote

I.B.s - immortal beings. a council of immortal beings that control the world without doing much. There is Kami / shinigami / the demon king / the demon queen / the angle king / the angle queen / fate / destiny / Naruto

Halfers- what would latter become known as witches and wizards. people that can't use chakra and can only use magic (the spiritual part of chakra)

Voting time should Naruto give Harry a

Phoenix- it could be a fire or lightning one. They will have power to use there element. and unable to be intercepted

mini dragon- it will be a normal dragon but smaller. About three times the size of his owl. (and Harry can speak to it) and unable to be intercepted

Winged serpent-Harry can speak to it and unable to be intercepted. Can turn invisible

If you think of anything else pm me with your suggestion


	5. Chapter 5

As Naruto began the walk to the great hall he saw a bird land on the water of the lake. But to odd thing about this bird was that it was changing colors. Now Naruto had been on earth a _long_ time but he didn't know what this bird was. And as he tried to sneak up on it the bird saw him and flew away before he got a chance to catch it. O-well.

Now back to going to the great hall.

When he got there he saw a boy named Draco Malfoy was challenging Harry to a duel. Malfoy had said that they would meet at midnight in the trophy room to duel. When Draco left Naruto went up to Harry.

"Hay Harry how is school going for you?" asked Naruto

"It is going fine. I would like you to meet my friend Ron." Said Harry "nice to meet you. Are you related to the twin be any chance?" asked Naruto

"Yes they are my brothers" said Ron

"That's great. They are nice." Said Naruto

"O before I forget here is a book of spells that you should learn before the duel Harry." Said Naruto handing a book to Harry that he just happened to have sealed into his bag. "This book has some basic attack and shield magic. It has the stunning spell. I want this back tomorrow "said Naruto leaving before Harry could recover from finding out that Naruto knew about the duel and was not telling the teachers. When he finally did recover he looked at the book (useful spells for dueling level 1 by sir Uzumaki) and skipped lunch to read it. Ron being Ron thought lunch was more important. When he went to the library he found hermione there. When he sat down to read his book she walked up to him. "What book is that?" not waiting for an answer she looked at the title. When she saw this she looked at Harry and asked where he got it

"Where did you get that?" said hermione

"I got this from Naruto. He thought I should read this. He wants it back tomorrow and I plan on reading it all before then. I am at the spell where it lets out a powerful high pitched wail that stuns all dogs and cats as long as you keep up the spell" said Harry.

"Do you know anything about that book? That is one of the 13 dueling books that are said to make the reader unbeatable in a duel. There were only 100 of each book made about 3000 years ago. There are only 2 of each book left. Not including the full set the Uzumaki own. I have looked in some basic dueling books and they all said that those 13 books are the best for dueling. Why would he give one to you? They are worth more then there weight in gold." Said hermione

Harry after hearing that went bug eyed. "Wow I didn't think that this book was worth that. Well I got to read this fast before the next class." Said Harry

Back with Naruto

As Naruto walked to lunch he decided to take the long and mostly unused hallway. The fact the 5 students about 7th year were fallowing him had nothing to do with it… well made a little. And after he turned down a dead end they took that moment to strike. As he turned around he said "hi"

The students did not like that. And one said "me and my friends don't like you." Said student 1

"Ohh? Why is that? Is it because you are all ugly and have no alibis? Or because you are jealous that I kick so much ass?" said Naruto to his would be attackers only to make them madder. When they pointed there wands at him they could not find where he was. Naruto appeared behind them and knocked them out. After he was sure they were out he raised his wand and got rid of the memories that he didn't want them to remember to other people to know. With that done he went back to the great hall and began to eat.

"After he had eaten something he thought of his favorite food. He want to the painting fruits (I forgot where it is but I think it was behind a painting with fruit in it). Opened it to find some house elves. Going up to the nearest one who's name was slinky. "Hello my name is Naruto Uzumaki I would like to speak with the elf in charge." After that an elf who said his name is blinky. "I am the chief elf. Is there a problem Mr. Uzumaki?" said the elf. The elves knew he was somehow related to one of the founders and that he stayed in the Uzumaki dorms. They could not enter these dorms so they could not clean them but that didn't stop them from trying to get in and clean. As an elf it was an insult to them if they could not enter a place where they have been bounded to. In the old days they bonded to buildings not people because they lasted a long time.

If the person that an elf has bounded to dies or releases them they have about a year to find someone or something (as long as it has magic of its own. Wizards/witches have there own magic but back when Hogwarts was founded the people had ways to give the homes magic.) To bound with or they would die. They needed the thing that bounded with it to stabilize there magic or it could kill them. All the Hogwarts elves are bounded with the school and not someone. This way they will cook and clean but the castle won't die leaving them to find a person or place to bind with.

"No there is no problem I just want to ask if students could add food to the menu?" asked Naruto

"Students can but only rarely do we us them. If they are good then it will be in the next dinner. Why? What is it you want to add?" asked blinky

"Well I want to add ramen." Said Naruto and gave the elf the recipe and after some talk they agreed to add the dish.

Naruto headed to his next class (charms) where they were learning there first spell, a spell used to make things levitate. When he over heard hermione say "no Ronald its pronounced win-gar-dre-um lavy-osa. Not laveosaa."

Here Naruto could not resist the urge to make her eat her words. "Up up" says Naruto and the feather began to rise. Hermione how heard him say up up turned to him to tell him how to us the spell. When she saw the spell working she was stunned.

That's it for this chapter.  
Please review

The winged serpent is in the lead

Voting will continue here are the choices

Should Naruto give Harry a

Phoenix- it could be a fire or lightning one. They will have power to use there element. And unable to be intercepted

Mini dragon- it will be a normal dragon but smaller. About three times the size of his owl. (And Harry can speak to it) and unable to be intercepted

Winged serpent-Harry can speak to it and unable to be intercepted. Can turn invisible

And because I like this idea a Snidget


	6. Chapter 6

After charms hermione went to the library to read up on charms. She had been humiliated by that Naruto. When she tried to help Ron with the spell by telling him the way he was saying the spell was wrong. But then Naruto had used the spell without even saying the right spells. She decided to read about the Uzumaki clan. What she found surprised her. They could do magic that other people could not. They had books that no one else had 'that must be why they could do magic no one else can' thought hermione. They have even written books on just about every subject. The most famous ones are the 13 dueling books. They had also wrote a potions book with vary useful potions. (Only some of these potions are still around but most have been lost to history and that. That was the same for every other topic) the only other book that they wrote was called 'controlling your element series.' it was a group of 7 books that no one has anymore. They were all destroyed and the only known copy of all the books that the Uzumakis wrote is with the Uzumaki clan library. (That made hermione mad that there were books out there that she could not read

00000000000000

Naruto's p.o.v.

00000000000000

After charms it was a free period where Naruto walked back to his dorms (the nearest door) and took his Nundu for a walk around the castle. She was the size a little bigger then a house cat. As they got back Naruto went to the painting of fruit that the house elves are behind.

"blinky." said Naruto as he saw the elf that had decided to add ramen to the menu "I seem to be running low on my cat food. Can you give me some bacon, beef, and vegetables " Naruto said and looked at the cat to see that she was giving him 'the look' "don't give me that look you need to eat your vegetables." Said Naruto

"After getting the 'cat food' they headed back to there dorms. After dropping of the cat he headed to the library. On his way professor Sprout saw him and came over to him to talk. "Naruto I was wondering if you could age a plant of mine latter." Said sprout

"Sure I would love to. What plant is it?" asked Naruto

"It is a 'dragon's diamond'." Said Sprout to Naruto. Naruto was surprised that it would be a dragon diamond. They were rare and wanted for potions for there seeds. Each dragon diamond gave about 10 seeds in there life. They lived to be hundreds of years. Each seed is worth about 1000 gallions and that was only if you could find someone to sell it to you. They were useful for vary rare potions (like the ones that uses moon seeds (hint hint)) "I just got one from a friend of mine. If you help to age it I will give you a seed." Said sprout

"Sure I will help. Lead the way." Said Naruto

As the were walking to the greenhouse Naruto saw the bird that changed colors again. He tried to sneak up on it again and it flew away AGAIN. As he went back to professor sprout she said "I see you have seen _that_ bird."

"Ya. What kind is it? I have not seen anything like that in anything I have red. But it looks like some kind of phoenix. But it keeps changing colors so I really don't know what kind it is. If it was bigger I would say it's a bird of paradise"

"It is something that even I don't know." Said the teacher to the student.

"Well we are here so why don't you wait here wile I get it." Said the teacher to the student as she ran back to the back room. When she came back she was holding a plant that grew up that made the wood like it was a snake the way it was curved that was about 3 feet high. But at the top it looked like it had the head it a dragon. It had 2 branches that looked like arms. The head had a mouth that was opened with nothing in it. As it aged it made seeds in its mouth that were extremely breakable. A strong wind could break it. And it took about 50 years before the seeds were usable in potions. That was why they were so rare. It took 5 years to have the seed begin to form and 50 years to get it usable. And it was so fragile that it had to be grown in a green house. 9 out of 10 times the seed will die before it has a chance to grow. When the seed was formed the mouth will have a sphere about 3 inches big.

"Mr. Uzumaki thanks you for this. Please use your spell on it to age it now." Said sprout to Naruto.

Naruto takes his wand out and sends wood chakra threw it and wile the teacher was watching the wand Naruto uses his other hand and performs one-handed hand seals. As he uses this jutsu the plant 'spits out' 8 seeds before it dies from old age. As sprout collected the seeds she gave one to Naruto. "Here I said I would give you a seed and here it is. Us it well." Said professor Sprout to Naruto.

When Naruto walked back to the school he saw the color changing bird flying in the sky and told himself that by the end of the school year he would find out what that bird was.

When he got to the great hall for dinner he saw that his table had ramen. The gift of the gods. And he ate it with a passion. When the twin came up to Naruto to find out what it was that he was eating they and saw the ramen they tried to steal some. Key word was TRIED. When they reached for a bowl Naruto looked up and said "what are you doing with that bowl?" in a voice the promised pain if the answer was not what he wanted.

"we just wanted to try this bowl of noodles" said one of the twins (Naruto could not tell witch one was witch without going into there mind or using his life sight). Witch was the wrong thing to say.

"bowl of noodles? This is no bowl of noodles. This is ramen. The food of the gods (witch was some what true. As Kami and fate loved this food). You will never touch my ramen again or you will be in a world of pain that has no end." Said Naruto. After he is done with dinner he goes up to the room that Harry was to duel Draco in. he wanted to see if he had learned any useful spell. Like the one that Naruto added in the book he gave him. The dog controlling spell. Naruto knew about the 3 headed dog on the third floor and thought Harry could use that spell. Well now he just had to wait till the duel started. Naruto just loved duels.

#############

Omake

#############

Naruto (who was going by Merlin) had just made the perfect element. And just in time to because an army was making its way to his castle.

As he made his way to the oncoming army he uses his new element in hand seals.

**'Fire wood poison fusion style- totally douched no jutsu' **said Naruto as he blew smoke out of his mouth. The smoke covered the whole army. After a few minutes Naruto lets up on the jutsu and sees the army eating the last of there cheetos and says I don't have any cheedos but your boss dose. And after that the army turns around to fight the one that told them to kill Naruto. As they walked to there boss Naruto could here them chant cheedos cheedos cheedos over and over again.

a/n

Here are some of what Naruto can and can't do

Can

Seals- he can us seals for just about anything. But not time seals. Fate and destiny are the ones that control time but even they can't go back in time. No immortal beings can move throw time. It was a rule that all must fallow. Only humans can, like if they had a time turner. But if going back in time would make a paradox then the magic that controlled the object (time turners and other objects that mover the person threw time). If an immortal would us a time turner then it would not work. Naruto would forget about seals after about 1000 years. But he re reads the seal info that he has on seals every 100 years.

Runes- runes were both used for magic and used in word form (that is the one that the modern witches/wizards us runes for. They have forgotten how to channel magic into the runes that can hold magic.

Element control- he has the ability to us all the elements.

Light / darkness control- this is an ability that even witches / wizards can do. Naruto wrote 7 books that would help people to control witch one they were more in tune with. But the people that got light were considered good wile the people that got darkness were thought of as evil. That led to a war. The first war that people were light vs. darkness. It was a war that killed a lot of people. After that Naruto burned all the books and only kept the ones that he wrote.

Mage sight

Life sight

Can't

Jutsus- he has the scrolls that if he reads them he will relearn but he has gone for a long time with out reading them he has forgotten a lot. Only the ones that he uses a lot like the kage bunshin (sp?) and summoning. But he still can use different chakra (fire / water / earth / air / lightning / wood / ice / sand)

Past sight- just what it sounds like see into the past

Future sight-just what it sounds like see into the future

Present sight- can see all it the present. A combine of mage sight and life sight but at the same time Naruto has to us each one individually not both at a time.

And the winged serpent is still in the lead. But there is still time to vote

If you have an omake send it to me and I might put it in :)

Well till next time this is sniper757 signing off but before that I want you to review. The more I get the sooner I update.

p.s. when i get the time i will go back over this and the other chapters and fix some of the errors.


	7. Chapter 7and naruto's jutsus

Naruto's jutsu list at the bottom I have only given him the most useful ones to use (what I think are the most useful ones). And I only gave him one s-rank jutsu the Rasengan. It is only an a-ranked but when Naruto adds an element it is an s-ranked. This is for the person that thought that Naruto was not going to us much jutsus that reviewed. Now other people please review and pm me if you have a good omake and i won't update agine till i have more reviews

As midnight drew near Naruto was still waiting in the trophy room. He remembered when he helped the other founders make this place

000000000000

flashback

000000000000

"Merlin we have just put up the wards that we know now can you put up yours?" said a women in blue her name was Rowena raven claw

"sure" said Merlin as he was going by now. And with that Naruto began the seals and wards. It took 15 minuets and when he was done he was as tired as when he 'sunk Atlantis' so he want to his room and fell asleep. When he woke up he herd the founders fighting.

"SNAKE"

"RAVEN"

"BADGER"

"LION"

As Naruto that is what he herd." What is going on here? Why are you all yelling?"

"we all want a different animal to be our mascot." Said Ravenclaw

"well if you are going to each have a dorm each why not have different mascots?" said Naruto

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

" well I will just leave you here to work it out wile I get something that you all will like" said Naruto

When he came back he had 4 scrolls with him. The founders said to him that they will do the each house gets a mascot thing. Then asked what was with the scrolls that Naruto had.

"well I got these to give you and you kids a gift of tongs. When you sign these you will get the ability to talk to a different animal. (These are summoning contracts. When someone that signs it with only half of chakra (the spiritual part) they get the ability to talk to that animal but can't summon them)" as he handed each a contract. A snake, bird, cat, badger( it had badgers weasels and mongooses) when they signed it they started to get there pets each one had the animal with them and they talked for a long time.

000000000000

End flashback

000000000000

Just then the door knob turned. And Harry entered with Ron and hermione.

Naruto watched them run from filch and into the door with the 3 headed dog. He slips in when they were closing it. When the 3 kids saw the dog the tried to get out. But Naruto stopped them. "Harry I thought you would have learned the spell to beat this dog by now." Said Naruto scaring them and he raises his wand and a high pitched sound comes out. It was to high to be herd by them but the dog whimpered. as they left Naruto released the spell. "what are you doing out of bed? Were you going to have a duel?" asked Naruto

"you knew we were why else would you give me that book. And why are you out of bed?" said Harry

"I was out of bed to see a dual that never happened. O-well. I'm going back to my dorm. And I want my book back tomorrow. Good night" said Naruto leaving the three kids to find there way back to there dorms

Genjutsu list

**Kokuangyo no jutsu (Bringer-of-darkness technique)**  
Name: Kokuangyo no Jutsu, literally "Bringer of Darkness Technique"  
Type: A-rank, Supplementary, Short to mid-range (0-10m)  
This jutsu creates an area of complete darkness around the victim, enabling the user to attack without being seen. This jutsu will counter the effects of the mage sight and life sight.

**Magen: Kokoni Arazu no Jutsu (Demonic illusion: False surroundings technique)**  
Name: Magen: Kokoni Arazu no Jutsu, literally "Demonic Illusion: False Surroundings Technique"  
Type: C-rank, Supplementary, All ranges  
Kokoni Arazu no Jutsu is a simple Genjutsu which changes the appearance of a nearby object.

**Magen: Narakumi no Jutsu (Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing Technique)**  
Name: Magen: Narakumi no Jutsu, literally "Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing Technique"  
Type: D-rank, Supplementary, Short range (0-5m)  
Narakumi no Jutsu is a Genjutsu technique that causes its target to see a horrifying vision. The ninja will use the rat hand seal to cause a circle of leaves to spin and envelop the target and then fall away. Once cast the world will appear normal to the target until they see the illusion.

**Nehan Shoja no Jutsu (Temple of Nirvana Technique)**  
Name: Nehan Shōja no Jutsu, literally "Temple of Nirvana Technique"  
Type: A-rank, Supplementary, All ranges  
Nehan Shōja no Jutsu is a Genjutsu that allows the caster to place a large body of people into a unconscious state. The target can avoid the spell by forming and using the dispel skill.

Ninjutsus

**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Jutsu)**  
Name: Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, literally "Shadow Clone Technique"  
Type: B-rank, Supplementary  
Unlike the normal Bunshin no Jutsu (Art of the Doppelganger), this jutsu creates not just an illusion, but real bodies of the ninja. Because the clones are real they can do real damage and can take some damage themself, being even able to bleed, although they'll still disappear when enough damage has been done, which is usually after one hit. Ones the clone is dispelled the things that the clone learned will go back to the person who made it.

**Bunshin Daibakuha (Clone Great Explosion)**  
Name: Bunshin Daibakuha, literally "Clone Great Explosion"  
Type: A-rank, Offensive, Short range (0-5m)  
This jutsu works in combination with the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Replication Technique), and basically creates a Shadow Replication that will also explode on command, potentially killing or injuring those caught in the blast.

**Chidori (One Thousand Birds)**  
Name: Chidori, literally "One Thousand Birds" (see also "Raikiri")  
Type: A-rank, Offensive, Short range (0-5m)  
A very powerful technique that requires a huge amount of chakra, which becomes visible around the user's hand. Once the hand has been charged, it is then thrust straight through the target. Due to the direct and obvious path the user of the technique must take to achieve an effective strike, a user of Chidori is left highly vulnerable to counterattacks and dodges.

**Chikatsu Saisei no Jutsu (Healing Resuscitation Regeneration Technique)**  
Name: Chikatsu Saisei no Jutsu, literally "Healing Resuscitation Regeneration Technique"  
Type: A-rank, Supplementary, Short range (0-5m)  
the user changes there chakra into medical chakra and applies it to the injured person. If the user has the chakra then they can possibly Regenerate a lost limb.

**Dokugiri (Poison Mist)**  
Name: Dokugiri, literally "Poison Mist"  
Type: B-rank, Offensive, Short to mid-range (0-10m)

The rank depends on the poison if strong then it could be up to high A and if weak then could go down to mid-high C

**Dokumeki no Jutsu (Poison Extraction Technique)**  
Name: Dokumeki no Jutsu, literally "Poison Extraction Technique"  
Type: Unknown, probably: Supplementary, Short range (0-5m)

Just what it says. It Extracts Poisons.

**Doton: Doryuheki (Earth Release: Earth Release Wall)**  
Name: Doton: Doryuheki, literally "Earth Release: Earth Style Wall"  
Type: B-rank, Defensive, Short range (0-5m)  
The user creates a wall in front of himself by spewing out a stream of mud that solidifies into a strong wall.

**Doton: Yomi Numa (Earth Release: Swamp of the Underworld)**  
Name: Doton: Yomi Numa, literally "Earth Release: Swamp of the Underworld"  
Type: A-rank, Offensive, All ranges  
Turns a large area of land into swampland, making it hard for anyone or anything in that area to move around.

**Henge no Jutsu (Transformation Technique)**  
Name: Henge no Jutsu, literally "Transformation Technique" English TV "Transformation Jutsu"  
Type: E-rank, Supplementary (but without the training of how to tell when someone is using it, it would be an s-rank for the special eye can see it if fake. Most purebloods give there newborn kids special eyes when they us a spell on them. The spell gets rid of the need of glasses. That it but they still can see that it is a fake.)  
The user assumes the appearance of another person or animal. This is one of the basic jutsu taught at the Ninja Academy.

**Hyoro no Jutsu (Ice Prison Technique**)  
Name: Hyourou no Jutsu, literally "Ice Prison Technique"  
Type: Unknown, probably: Supplementary, Defensive, Short to mid-range (0-10m)  
The user creates a series of ice crystals which home in on the opponent and trap him in ice. Unlike Suiro no Jutsu (Water Prison Technique, no further action seems to be required to maintain the prison once the victim is caught. This jutsu may also be used defensively, as a wall of ice.

**Jujin Bunshin (Beast Human Clone)**  
Name: Jujin Bunshin, literally "Beast Human Clone"  
Type: low B-rank, Supplementary  
In coordination with an animal, the user creates a perfect likeness of that creature, and vice-versa with the beast assuming the form of the person. This makes it impossible to tell the two apart until the jutsu is broken, usually by damaging one of the participants which then reverts to their original form. When Naruto uses this with his Nundu it still has that killer breath. And makes it a high a rank only when it is used with his Nundu

**Kakuremino no Jutsu (Cloak of Invisibility Technique)**  
Name: Kakuremino no Jutsu, literally "Cloak of Invisibility Technique"  
Type: E-rank, Supplementary  
With this jutsu one uses a cloak or piece of cloth to make oneself blend in with the background, rendering oneself invisible. Just like the henge eney eye enchantment can see it.

**Futon: Daitoppa (Wind Release: Great Breakthrough)**  
Name: Futon: Daitoppa, literally "Wind Release: Great Breakthrough"  
Type: C-rank, Offensive, Short to mid-range (0-10m)  
The user blows out a powerful blast of wind, which can easily level a large area.

**Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)**  
Name: Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu, literally "Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique"; English TV "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu"  
Type: C-rank, Offensive, Close range (0-5m)  
Utilising a high amount of chakra, the user creates a large ball of flame. When an Uchiha clan member masters this technique he/she is recognized as an adult.

**Kawarimi no Jutsu (Change of Body Technique)**  
Name: Kawarimi no Jutsu, the Replacement Technique  
Type: E-rank, Supplementary  
The user quickly replaces themselves with another object, such as a plant or an animal (usually a section of log). This usually confuses the attacker and leaves them open to a counter-attack. A fairly common Jutsu, it is one of the basic Jutsu a Ninja must learn before graduating to the Genin level.

**Kaze no Yaiba (Blade of Wind)**  
Name: Kaze no Yaiba, literally "Blade of Wind"  
Type: A-rank, Offensive, Short to mid-range  
This Jutsu creates a blade out of wind which, being wind, makes it impossible to block. However, unlike the Kamaitachi no Jutsu, this Jutsu requires no tool.

**Kiri Gakure no Jutsu (Hiding Mist Technique)**  
Name: Kiri Gakure no Jutsu, literally "Hiding Mist Technique"  
Type: D-rank, Supplementary  
This jutsu envelops the surrounding area in a dense mist, causing anyone within to lose the advantage of sight.

**Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Technique)**  
Name: Kuchiyose no Jutsu, literally "Summoning Technique"  
Type: C-rank, Offensive, Defensive, Supplementary  
This Jutsu, using a contract, Seal, and the user's blood, binds an animal to the user. The type of animal is determined by the contract and Seal performed. The blood is used as a signature to make the contract, which can be written on a scroll or tattoo, valid. Once bound, the animal can be summoned to perform a task or help the user in battle.  
Other types of Summoning Techniques can summon powerful objects, such as weapons.

**Kusanagi no Tsurugi: Ku no Tachi (Kusanagi Sword: Long Sword of the Heavens)**  
Name: Kusanagi no Tsurugi: Ku no Tachi, literally "Kusanagi Sword: Long Sword of the Heavens"  
Type: B-rank, Offensive, Short to mid-range (0-10m)  
This technique arms Naruto with the Kusanagi, of Japanese legend. naruto opens his mouth and produces the sword of Kusanagi.

**Mokuton Hijutsu: Jukai Kotan (Wood Release Secret Technique: Birth of Dense Woodland)**  
Name: Mokuton Hijutsu: Jukai Koutan, literally "Wood Release Secret Technique: Birth of Dense Woodland"  
Type: Hiden, No rank, Offensive, Defensive, Supplementary, All ranges  
A technique where the ninja uses his or her chakra to create the sapling of a great tree, and then continues to use their chakra to feed the root of the sapling. It grows, twists and winds through solid obstacles, and wraps around the ninja's enemy, trapping them in its branches. However the user can us this jutsu on a plant that is already planted and it ages that plant

**Nawanuke no Jutsu (Rope Escape Technique)**  
Name: Nawanuke no Jutsu, literally "Rope Escape Technique" English TV "Escape Jutsu"  
Type: E-rank, Supplementary  
A basic jutsu taught at the Ninja academy. When a ninja is tied with rope, he can undo the knots and escape using this technique .that is also useful with magic knots

**Rasengan (Spiraling Sphere)**  
Name: Rasengan, literally "Spiraling Sphere"  
Type: A-rank, Offensive, Short range (0-5m)  
the Rasengan does not "cut" per se. It "grinds" rather, literally creating a hurricane of chakra formed in the shape of a sphere, between the size of a softball and a baseball. It does have a drawback, however, the Rasengan needs great chakra control. It is a self-sustaining technique so once the chakra is molded, the user doesn't need any more chakra. It requires no hand seals and can be used with one hand. Naruto can add elements to it making it an s-ranked

**Shishienjin (Four Violet Flames Battle Encampment)**  
Name: Shishienjin, literally "Four Violet Flames Battle Encampment"  
Type: B-rank, Supplementary, Mid-range (5-10m)

This jutsu creates a box-like barrier around an area defined by the four users of it. Anything that touches with barrier will burst into purple flame. As long as the users of the jutsu remain active and unharmed, this barrier can never be broken.

**Shunshin no Jutsu (Body Flicker Technique)**  
Name: Shunshin no Jutsu, literally "Body Flicker Technique"  
Type: D-rank, Supplementary  
This jutsu allows the users to appear and disappear in an instant. This is very useful when trying to escape or attack suddenly. The users often uses nearby elements, like mist, sand or leaves, to mask their disappearance or appearance.

Tiajutsu

Maito Gai's fighting style


	8. Chapter 8

**FumetsuKaji-**thank you for those wonderful ideas- the Uzumaki house dose not have a mascot. I think I will do the school duel thing. Thanks again for your ideas. They were so good I had to update again this soon

00000000000

Harry's P.O.V.

00000000000

After Harry got back to his dorm he took out the book that Naruto let him barrow and turned to the page with the spell Naruto had said he used.

_**The music in the air spell is used to make the sound of music. It is also useful for duels where the opponent (s) have animal (s) attacking with them. The spell if used right will make a sound that is too high pitched for humans to hear but it makes animals cower.**_

That was the spell Naruto had used to stun that three headed dog so he had to learn it before he gave back the book. It took 4 hours to learn the spell and left him with a few hours to sleep.

When he woke up Harry had only one hour to get ready and to class . And he would have made it to but the stairs changed wile he was on them and had to find another route. The only thing Harry can say is that at least he had binns (sp?) who didn't care if they slept if class or not. With it being a double history block Harry got 2 more hours to sleep. But after class he saw Naruto.

"got my book?" said Naruto

"yep. Here you go." Said Harry handing the book to Naruto "thanks for letting me barrow the book." Said Harry

"no problem" said Naruto

"what do we have here?" said Draco Malfoy

"well Draco I just let Harry here barrow a book from me for his duel with you." People turned when they heard that." But you never came. You were the one that challenged Harry here to a duel but didn't show up. You have no honor." Said Naruto. The purebloods gasped that was an insult. It was like calling muggal-borns mud bloods. To say that to a pure blood was like the worst thing you could say to them. And with saying that Naruto walked away.

0000000000000

Naruto's P.O.V.

0000000000000

When he was walking to his next class he found that he was the first one there. Professor Sprout was sitting there reading the paper. When Naruto went up to her she said hello to him and thanked him for the seeds.

"professor Sprout can you tell me where I can get some blood of an animal tree?" asked Naruto. An animal tree was a magical tree that grew in the shape on a random animal. But it also had blood that was VERY useful in potions. As useful as it was in potions it was just as rare.

"well Mr. Uzumaki you just seem to be a magnet to rare potions ingredients. I just happen to know a guy that work in Egypt how has one. The blood will cost you a lot. We are looking at about 750 gallion." Said sprout

"that is no problem. I will have him write to you with the cost and the time to pick some up. Well we had batter start on today's subject." Said the teacher as more students came into the room.

After class Naruto staid with the teacher and asked when she could get her friend to contact him. "well I would say you should get an owl before you leave for winter brake" said Sprout

And as Naruto was walking back to the school for lunch he saw that damn bird that always got away when he tried to catch it. O-well he would have it before summer even if he had to make it into a barbequed bird. Things went smoothly until Halloween

000000000

Halloween

000000000

It had been two weeks since when he told off Draco and the slytherins first years and some of the second years started to glare at him when he walked by them in the halls. Naruto thought it was funny that they would do that because if they tried anything he would have fun with gen-jutsus on them. He had put one in the **Kokuangyo no jutsu.** after that they only glared at him.

When he go to dinner that night he ate more ramen then anything else but still left room for desert. And what a desert. It had a little of everything. And just as he was about to bite into something the doors banged open and professor Quirrell came running in. "troll. in the dungeon. Thought you should know." Said the teacher as he fell down unconscious. 'good actor but if he was really unconscious his heart beet would go down. Well I don't really care why his is faking it so I guess I will go find the troll.' thought Naruto as he walked around the school looking for the troll and he found it walking down a hall.

**"Kaze no Yaiba" **said Naruto as blades of wind came out from his hands and before the troll could turn to see him Naruto decapitated the troll. He had blood on his hands and the trolls head was on the floor. That was the scene that the teachers found when they turned up RIGHT after the troll was down.

"Mr. Uzumaki what happened here?" said the headmaster not noticing a bug on the wall.

"well headmaster that troll thought it could attack me and live. No I had to kill it before it hart anyone." Said Naruto

"and how did you do that?" said professor Snape in a sneer

"magic." Was all Naruto said as he walk to his dorm "I am tired I'm going to sleep goodnight"

When he was gone the teachers began to talk

"how could he do THAT to a troll? He is only a first year" said Sprout

"the Uzumaki family has always had magic that only they know. It stands to reason that that is how he killed it. Lets talk abut it in my office" said Dumbledore as a bug flew away.

00000000000

The next day

00000000000

The students were eating in the great hall as the morning post came

**Daily profit **

**Troll in the school and forgotten magic**

**By**

**Rita skeeter**

**Yesterday at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry there was an incident of a troll getting in to the building but was killed before it could do any harm to the students. A student Naruto Uzumaki, of the Uzumaki dorms fought the troll and killed it. Wile the teachers came after he had killed it they still questioned this Uzumaki on how he could kill a troll when he was only a first year. His answer on how he killed it was "magic". After some detective work we here at the daily profit found out that the Uzumaki family is one of the oldest and most secretive family there are. not only that but the family library (witch no one but them know where it is) has the most magical knowledge in the world. Whole books that were thought to be destroyed. And things that have been forgotten for a millennium are said to be there. This Naruto Uzumaki has got more then he will ever need. He should share the books and let them be reprinted. That is how he killed a troll and if a first year could do that what could we the people of the wizarding world accomplish?**

When Naruto finished reading it he looked up and saw a lot of other students looking at him (hermione was smirking. 'with this kind of press he will have to let other people read those books. And I will be the first one in a long time that can do magic like the wizards of old. Bwa ha ha ha ha). So being Naruto he says "hay look I'm in the paper" after that people face planted. After watching that he left to go to class wondering how this would affect him

000000000000

Pureblood's mind

000000000000

'Damn now everyone will know there is a Uzumaki around and it will mean more competition for my little girl to marry him.' were the thoughts of many greedy purebloods who only wanted him to help them rise in power (cough Weasley cough)

0000000000

Minister of magic's office

0000000000

After the minister finished the paper he started thinking. 'would it be possible to get this brat on his side? With the brats power, money, and knowledge no one would question my orders.' just as he was about to start thinking of a way to get that to happen a person with a hood over there head came in. though you could not tell who it was by looking at him the minister could tell by the amulet around his neck. "and what brings the head of the department of mysteries to me?" asked the minister

"I have just scene the paper and I want those books that were mentioned. It has been 200 years since the last known Uzumaki died. That library is worth more then it's weight in gold. With it we could do amazing things." Said the unspeakable.

"and how would I get them?" asked the minister

"you could go to the school and ask for some. I'm sure that he would give some books to you." Said the unspeakable as he walked back to his office.

0000000000

Hogwarts

0000000000

"attention students I would like to welcome minister fudge to our school. He will be here for the rest of the day to monitor the school so that no more trolls get in." said Dumbledore at breakfast. The minister came up to the Uzumaki brat and started talking.

"hello. You must be the Naruto that helped stop a troll. We were wondering how you did it." said the minister to Naruto

"magic"

"well where did you learn this magic?" asked the minister

"in a book (well in a scroll that his friend Gaara gave him.)" said Naruto who was aware that almost everyone was trying to hear them talk.

"may I see this book?" asked the minister. He just knew that the brat would do what he said because he was the minister.

"no" said Naruto

"thankyo.. Did you just say no to me? I am the minister. I demand you show me the book" said a now sour minister

"umm. No they are my books and I say who reads them."

"now listen here I am minister and I could have you thrown in jail if I want no give me those books NOW." Said a now PISSED off minister 'no one (other then Dumbledore) tells me I can't have something.' thought the minister

"well you can't I am not a citizen of this country so you have no power over me." Said a smirking Naruto

"what? You have to be a citizen to be aloud to come to Hogwarts."

"no I don't. in the Hogwarts charter it says that eney direct descendent to a founder of Hogwarts may enter and learn here no mater where they are from" said Naruto to the minister. When he herd this he left and went to his office where he found the unspeakable that he was talking with before he went. "so you got the books? You were fast I thought that it would take more time" said the unspeakable

"I did not get them. He would not give them up and when I threatened him with jail time he told me he was not a citizen." Said fudge

"well there are other ways to get the books. Off the record there are things we could do to get them"

"well off the record do it but put nothing on file. I don't want to know what you do to him"

"it shall be done"

End chapter

Well the winged serpent is still in the lead

And Naruto has the unspeakables after him for books. What will they pull and what will happen to Naruto? Find out more in the next chapter.

Remember to review


	9. Chapter 9

**Basketcase84- thank you for the advice. I can't believe I for got to give a bit of backgrounds for the people that do nor read the Harry potter books. I will go back after I update this or the next chapter and redo it.**

The unspeakable went to his office. He had just had a meeting with the minister about the Uzumaki problem. The kid just would not give up some books. But they were books with powerful and ancient magic. Each one was worth a year's salary. The minister got back from another meeting with Naruto. He had offered the money that the book was worth but he still would not give him the book that the unspeakable wanted. It was an old book of runes. It told how to us the runes with magic (over 2500 years of using wands that took magic from the person with out them having to put the magic in the wand has left them without the knowledge of how to push magic into objects.) they had tried to find the kids parents but they could not find anyone. When the minister asked where they were Naruto said that he knows where they were but didn't want to tell him. So now he had to find a way to get that book from the brat. Just then an idea came to him.

000000000000000

Minister's office

000000000000000

"I think that we need to know how strong Naruto is. If we have the inter house championship then not only will we see him do magic but we can tell HOW he dose magic as well as how strong he is. That is how I think we should do it." Said Dumbledore

"I like it. But are you going to use the goblet of fire?" asked the minister to Dumbledore

"That is a good idea"

"So Hogwarts will have the first inter house championship in the last 100 years" said the minister

0000000000000000

The next day

0000000000000000

"Attention students" said Dumbledore as he stood at the teachers table in the great hall during dinner." I have talked with the minister of magic and we have decided to bring an old tradition back to Hogwarts." Here he paused for effect "we have decided to bring back the inter house championships." Dumbledore said to a cheer from the students but after that "but what about quidditch?"Asked Oliver wood

"Well Mr. Wood it has been decided that all the matches will be played before the winter break." Said Dumbledore with that damn twinkle eye thing he dose. "But I must warn anyone thinking of entering that you will face strong opponents and monsters that even fully grown wizards have a hard time dealing with." He said. That stopped most from wanting to enter. All the 4th and under years of students were not going to enter (I don't consider Naruto a 1st year) and most of the 6 and 7 years will. "You all will be chosen by a magical object. The Goblet of fire" said Dumbledore and after he said that the doors opened and there was the goblet of fire and it had blue flames.

"Now get to sleep and if you want to enter then put your name on a piece of paper and put it in the goblet. The goblet will then spit out the people that will compete after you all return from your winter breaks." Said the headmaster

Nothing really happened after Naruto put his name in the goblet till Naruto got a letter that said that the man that sprout talked about would sell him some animal tree blood for 300 gallions a cup. So Naruto sent him a letter saying that he would like 5 cups for 1500 gallions. So when he got the reply that said that he would have it and that Naruto could pick it up any time after the New Year.

The only thing else that happened before the end of term was that his friend Harry won quidditch cup. He and Naruto grew closer and Naruto thought of getting new pets and asked what Harry's favorite kind of animal was. Harry answered that he liked snakes because the time he went to the zoo he met a talking one that was how Naruto found out that Harry could talk to snakes and he told Harry what it meant.

And that he almost got that damn bird but it got away before he could get too close. And as he was about to leave on the train he remembered give his Nundu some food.

"Here girl. I know you get lonely being stuck in that dorm alone for a period of time" said Naruto as he pet the Nundu "but don't worry. I will get more pets to keep you company"

00000000

Flashback

00000000

Naruto was thinking of ways to have his 'parents' meet him at the train station. His first thought was to have an owl deliver some clones in the form of letters but he found out that his mail was being tracked when the owl landed in Dumbledore office and the man tried to spell his 'letter with a monitor spell. But right after he tried that the paper went up in smoke and blew up some of his office and destroyed some of his beard. But he used a hair growing spell to make his hair grow back.

The next day he tried to turn the some clones into birds but that to failed when that old fool tried to intercept them. He had saw Naruto let these birds go and wanted to know what they were doing and if they had a letter then he would find out what it said. But when he used stunners on the birds the poofed away.

The next day he waited till the morning owls came and had a school owl come to him then when everyone was in the hall. He had already turned 2 clones into letters and attached them to the bird and let it fly. But when Dumbledore saw this he got up and left the teachers table but Naruto had planed for this and when he was out of the hall he had another bird fly his clones away and Dumbledore didn't know the different owl that he saw after he stunned the first owl had been sent by Naruto until the staff meeting a week after.

000000000000

End flashback

000000000000

When he saw his 'parents he went up to them and were about to leave when someone bumped into them and told them to "watch where your going." Said a blond but Naruto didn't like him.

"You were the one that bumped into us. I think you owe us an apology" said the father clone

"And what makes you think I should apologize to you? Don't you know who you are talking to?" said the blond seeing there blank looks he said his name and they still didn't care "you must be mud-bloods if you don't know who I am" said Malfoy

"I don't care who you are I am an Uzumaki and could mop the floor with you" said Father Clone. But that was not the right thing to say in a group with pure-bloods around that had daughters around Naruto's age (well… what they think his age is) and they turned to them and it was like a flood. The fathers were trying to arrange times to meet and try to get them to sign a marriage contract.

"LOOK JUST SEND AN OWL LETTER TO US WITH A PICTURE AND A DESCRIPTION OF THE GIRLS LIKES AND DISLIKES TO GRINGOTS BANK MAIL ROOM AND WE WILL TRY TO GET BACK TO EVERYONE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE." Said father clone thinking that would get them to be quite and he would just burn the letters when he went to the bank. When that didn't work the 'family' threw down smoke bombs and disappeared.

The next day on the daily profit

**Yesterday as the Hogwarts express arrived into the station there was a minor confrontation between Luscious (sp?) Malfoy and an Uzumaki, that we were unable to find a name for, and When it became known that he was the Uzumaki the family was surrounded by people but what happened after that was the family being asked for marriage contracts. That was when the father said that everyone would have to mail in a picture and the likes and dislikes of the girls. So ladies you know what to do. Take the best picture and make it look sexy to get this guy's attention. You may send your picture and letters to Gringots mail room.**

The next day Naruto was in gringots mail room (his own privet room that only had his letters because the goblins knew that it would be harder to sort out witch was his and other people's mail after the news paper told people where to sent mail to) and was looking at a mounting of mail from all over the world and said "better start" **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu **and 100s of Narutos appeared and as they went threw the mail they found A LOT of naked pictures of girls (most were ugly pure-blood girls that were ugly from inbreeding. He got one from the twins' sister. A girl named Ginny). He even got a letter or two from porn stars asking for marriages.

A/N- well here u go I hope you all like it and please review the more reviews I get the faster I update and the next chapter will have the I.B.s meeting

And to let everyone know I got my first flamed review * cries* but if anyone dose not like the way I am making this fic and thinks that they could write it better then I give full permission to anyone to rewrite this in any way that they like but just send me a PM when the first chap comes out because I would love to read one

:)

So vote now

Winged serpent is still in the lead. And has won the right to be Harry's new pet

p.s. the bird that keeps appearing will surprise all just what it is. Try to guess what it is. I bet no one will know what it is.

Now to vote on what other pets Naruto would get and how many pets should he have he will at least have 3 more pets

1. Another Nundu

2. Basilisk

( but if you chose this then pick 3 animals to be combined and it will have 4 forms 1 for each animal and 1 for the combination)

4. Demiguise- an ape like thing that can turn invisible and that is what is used to make most invisible cloaks

5. Unicorn (I don't know how that would work but I could make it work if it is chosen)

6. Griffin

7. Phoenix (say what kind fire or lightning

8. Winged horse


	10. Chapter 10

Here is a new chapter. Because I got reviews so fast I thought I would make a chapter and update the story faster then I would typically. So here it is. And I decided to update with this short chapter rather then update later with a longer chapter so I hope you like it. This is thanks to all for you my loyal readers.

P.s. Please keep reviewing

As Naruto grouped all the letters of girls who sent him nude pictures in a pile and used a small fire jutsu to burn them. He didn't want to marry a slut that would send letters with 'that' kind of pictures to anyone that they never scene before. He then burned the letters from 'UGLY INBREAD pure-bloods' the only letters that he still had left were the girls that were not totally after him for his money and the ones that weren't were after him for other reasons. After that he was getting tired of sorting letters so he burned all of them. Then he turned into his 20 year old form.

After that Naruto went to the magical pet shop and after looking around for a wile the owner came up to him and asked if he needed help. The owner was a big man of 6 and a half feet with black hair that went down to his shoulders.

"Yes that would be nice. I am getting a present for a friend of mine as well as getting a new pet for myself. And money is no object" Said Naruto. Right after he said that Naruto could have sworn that he saw the man's eyes turn into dollar signs.

"Well sir I would like to show you the rare collection. It is over here" said the man wile leading Naruto behind a door. The room was filed with eggs of unknown origins. There was also an egg that caught his interests. It was pitched black. And as he went up to it the owner saw where he was going and said "that is something that I think you would like. When it hatches it will be a winged serpent. They are very useful and they could carry mail. They have the ability to turn invisible and are undetectable to most people if they don't want to be known then people have a hard time finding them." Said the owner

"Hmm. That sounds good I'll take it. Now tell me what is that egg over there or that one?" asked Naruto pointing to an electric blue egg and a forest green egg. They were about 1 foot from bottom to top.

"They are my most expensive eggs. The blue one is a Phoenix. But not a normal fire Phoenix that everyone thinks of when they hear Phoenix this one is a lightning Phoenix. It has the power of a normal fire one but in lightning form. Like the flame travel but with lightning. The green one is a Basilisk. But I don't think you would like it. They are deadly to all even the owner of it. And the eggs take a long time to hatch. There is a rumor that there was an egg that didn't hatch for 900 years so they don't make good pets. The only ones that get them are potion masters." Said the man

"I will take all three" said Naruto to a now shocked man

"That would be 15000 gallions" said the man and after Naruto paid it he thought that he could take a LONG vacation.

The next place Naruto decided to visit was a little store that sold potion ingredients.

"Hello? Anyone here?" said Naruto

"YAA. I'LL BE THERE IN A SEC." Someone yelled from the back room. When that person came up to Naruto the only thing Naruto could think of was 'damn she is hot' she had long blond hair that reached the middle of her back. Here eyes were emerald green. And she looked like she was 19 years old. She wore tight jeans and a black tank top.

"Yes? What is it you need?" asked the girl

"Hello my name is Naruto and I need some rare potions ingredients." Said Naruto

"Ohh. Sorry. My name is Mika and what are the ingredients that you need?" asked the person now known as Mika

"Well I need an eye of a sea serpent and 3 cups of virgin blood" said Naruto

"All right one sec" she said and heads to the back and returned with a jar with an eye in it.

"Here is the eye" and before Naruto could stop here she stabs her wrist with a silver knife and lets the blood drop into another jar. And when she was done she cast a spell on herself to stop the bleeding and took a blood pill to replenish her blood. "And here is your virgin blood." Said the women

"How can I tell if it is real virgin blood?" asked Naruto

"I am a virgin and you could cheek if you want." Said the women giving Naruto a look of lust.

"Sure." Said a now smiling as he took her to the back room (here is where a lemon would be but I am not good at it so imagine it or you could send me a lemon and I will put it here with a thank you to whoever sent it.)

2 hours later

"Well I guess you **were** a virgin" said Naruto as he paid and left to his house. He had 2 hours before the I.B.s meeting to get ready.

A/n here you go it is the end of the chapter and you found out what pets Naruto will get but he will also get 1 more and that will be *drum role* A Unicorn

So this is a good time to make a new poll.

Who is a girl that Naruto starts to date? (Girls only)

Well that's it please review and say what you think of who Naruto should be with (or if he should be with 1 girl or more)


	11. Chapter 11

A/n Chapter that will be made longer. I promised a new chapter so here it is. It is 4 am and I am tiard so live with it I have not gone back to check everything so in your reviews please don't bitch about the little stuff. And I will go back and make this longer when I get time so here is a filler until I get the time.

As Naruto looked at his watch he found that he had 1 hour left to go to the meeting of immortal beings so he changed his age to look like he was 23 years old and into his formal attire (well not so much formal as the things he only wears on special occasion.). He wore a silver trench coat with the symbol of _The Balance_ In bright orange. It went down to his knees and up to his neck. The coat was made of the finest silk with seals on the inside of the pockets for large storage. The coat also had seals so that when Naruto channels chakra into it, it will be as hard as a diamond. He also wore baggy silver pants that were made of the finest silk with seals on the inside of the pockets for large storage just like his coat. Under his coat he had a silver T- shirt once again made of the same silk. When the time to go to the meeting Naruto took out a ring and slipped it on and he felt his powers coming back to him.

Wile he is on earth Naruto's powers are limited to what he would have as a human. In his case when he is 11 years old he has the chakra of a mid-Anbu and the magic level of a mid-jounin to high jounin (he has 3 deferent energies not the same with only having chakra and being able to spilt it up into spiritual and the physical parts) and the physical energy of a high jounin (for a rough scale of power read at the bottom). Now he felt like he had all his power back and it felt amazing.

Using his powers he teleported to the meeting place. It was a large cave that was at the center of Mount Everest. And when he got there he was standing in front of giant metal doors. And when he opened then he found 7 chairs to the sides (I changed the number of people so not it will only be 7). The first to the left was a sky blue chair. The second was a golden chair. The third was a white chair. The first to the right was crimson red. The second was a deep earthy brown. The third to the right was black. And in the very center of things was a silver chair.

Walking to the middle chair Naruto sat in to and put his arms on the arm rests and right after he did that the door opened again and 6 people walked into the room and sat in a chair.

The first one was a gorgeous woman that looked to be about 25 years old. She had long blond hair and was dressed in a white robe. On her back was a set of white feathered wings. she was 6 foot. She went to the sky blue chair. (queen of heaven )

The second was a man that was red and had horns and a tail. He was wearing a leather coat and pants. (Think devil…with a leather coat and leather pants) he went to the red chair. This man was 6 foot 8 inches. (king of hell)

The next person to come in was an old man that carried a staff with a clock on the top. He had a hunch and stood 5 foot 8 inches. He wore a navy blue robe with golden clocks on it. He went to the gold chair. (Father Time)

The forth person was a women that had green hair and was 6 foot even. She wore a moss green robe. (mother nature)

The fifth was a women that looked like she was a 21 year old Ino. But she wore a white silk robe. As well as she had glasses. (kami)

The final person was a man that looked like kenpachi zeraki (sp? The one from bleach the 11th captain). (shinigami)

"I have called this meeting because one of our junior members have something to tell everyone." said kami as a man walked in. Wile they are the ones that make the big decisions the junior members told there side of the story. Each race had a person to speak for them that told the senior members how there race was doing.

"thank you kami. I have come to report that my sorcerers stone has been stole. An object like that could be dangerous. It could make any man the richest man. And reverse someone's age." Said the man " I beg you to help me find it."

"leave us we will talk on this issue ." Said mother nature said. And after the man left they started to talk

" You know that we need to find it. That stone in the wrong hands could be a danger to all. Good or evil could finally destroy the other and we can't allow that." Said Naruto and began debating ( maybe when I update this chapter I will make this longer.).

1 hour latter

"Is there any other item that anyone would like to talk about" asked kami

"I do." Said Naruto

"what is it" asked kami

"the British minister of magic asked for some of my rare book. And he said 1 book that caught me by surprise. So I looked into his mind." Said Naruto "what I found was what I feared his ministry has found 3 of the deity weapons and the book was the book that morgen la fay wrote about the weapons she stole from us about how to us them." Said Naruto to a shocked

A/n well here is the next chapter

I have decided to write another story that is like this one but Naruto will be crossovered with something else ether star wars, avatar last air bender, or bleach vote in my profile

_**Notice-**_ __High Kage is the highest level that a human has ever achieved (Naruto dose not count because he is no longer human). This is only for ninja stuff

High-Kage

Mid-Kage

Low-Kage

High-Sannin

Mid-Sannin

Low-Sannin

High-Anbu

Mid-Anbu

Low-Anbu

High-jounin

Mid-jounin

Low-jounin

High-Chunin

Mid-Chunin

Low-Chunin

High-gennin

Mid-gennin

Low-gennin

Civilian

S-ranked jutsus- need mid Sannin and up chakra

A-ranked jutsus- need mid Anbu and up chakra

B-ranked jutsus- need low jounin and up chakra

C-ranked jutsus- need low Chunin and up chakra

D-ranked jutsus- need low gennin and up chakra

E-ranked jutsus- anyone that can us any chakra and mold it can use these.

_**Notice**_- those are basic scales and elemental jutsus differ depending on how strong that persons affinity is

_**Please review. Us authors write the stories and like it when people tell us what they liked and disliked to help us improve our writing skills (or at least I do)**_


End file.
